


Picklock

by ami_ven



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I can’t believe you don’t have your keys.”





	Picklock

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "lock & key"

“I can’t believe you don’t have your keys,” John muttered.

Sherlock scowled. “You don’t have any with you, either.”

“You dragged me out the door in my pajamas, I didn’t bring anything with me. What’s your excuse?”

“I was rather counting on Mrs. Hudson to be home,” Sherlock admitted.

“Well,” said John. “You’re lucky I picked up a few tricks in the Army. Although, come to think of it, picking locks seems like something you’d know.”

Sherlock waved a dismissive hand. “I deleted it.”

“Of course you did,” John laughed and went back to picking their own front door lock.

THE END


End file.
